


What The Hell

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [37]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Pets, neapolitan mastiff puppy, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray didn't expect to see Joel on the couch with the wrinkliest dog on the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What The Hell is That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray should keep a close eye on Joel more.

Ray loved Joel. Everyone knew that he and Joel had an apartment that was close to the office. Ray liked that he didn't have to walk far to and from work. Joel didn't like waiting for Ray when he was done for the day and Ray didn't him leaving. He didn't mind being able to walk home without hearing Joel talking about gold, the stock market or DYY.

He knew it was a bad idea to leave hole on his own for a long period of time but, when he had to edit two Let's Plays for the same day that Matt had skipped out on cause he was sick and Jeremy had to take care of him. Kdin had been handling a family issue and Lindsay had been gone to Jersey with Michael. The editing took him almost all day because of also had to help record some more Let's Plays for the next weeks ahead. It was almost 11 at night when he finally finished the videos and he was the last person in the whole building. He  was so tired that when he got home it took him a while to comprehend that he had been tackled by the wrinkliest puppy he had ever seen.

The dog had climbed up his fallen body body and began to lick his face happily barking at his new friend. He had to gripped the dog and lift him off of him and he stared at the man who he had not noticed walk into the room with a very guiltily look on his face. The tiny Mastiff was held in the Puerto Rican's arms like a baby and he had a neutral faces as the puppy snuggled into his Twitch jacket.

"Please-"

"Not a word Heyman. I'm too tired to deal with you. You can keep the dog as long as it doesn't fuck up any of my gaming or streaming equipment. What is his name?"

"... Junior."

"You named him after the fucking alien child from RVB. Why?"

"I couldn't think of anything else that I would remember."

"Whatever."

Ray said nothing else as he surged to their bed room and laid face down of the bed still in his clothes. Joel and Junior came into the room and snuggled into the shorter man. The puppy on his back and Joel had his face into the back of his neck. 

He would have to keep a closer eye on Joel from now on. 

 


	2. What the Hell Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray didn't keep a close eye on Joel and this happened to him.

Ray didn't expect to be called to the hospital but, when he did he pulled Michael from his chair without a second thought and  **Demanded** him to drive him to they hospital. He didn't give Michael a choice in the matter. He got to the hospital and practically yelled at the man at the front desk.

"JOEL HEYMAN!"

He could see the fear in his eye. "R-room 234."

Ray took off from the lobby to the stairs, ignoring the elevator completely and running to the second story of the building an rushed into the room that held his boyfriend. His boyfriend held the Neapolitan Mastiff puppy in his arms and when he looked up and saw the panting Puerto Rican he gave a confused look at him.

"Who are you? Are you another mean person like Tex."

Ray was heart broken hearing the start of the sentence but, as it went on he knew something more was up.

"You must be Mr. Narvaez. You were on Mr. Heyman's emergency contact list."

"What happened?"

The doctor turned to look at Joel who was petting Junior and saying this that made no sense. "He seemed to have tripped from the shower and hit his head very hard on the toilet. There was no permanent brain damage but, he seems to be stuck in a strange sort of voice and mind place. He keeps calling himself Caboose and treating the dog as if it were something not from this planet. Could you explain that?'

Ray sighed. "Yeah. Joel's a voice actor and Caboose is a character he voices as most of the day a work. Junior is the dogs name but, its also the name of an alien pet, I guess I can call it a pet. Do you know how long he'll be like that?"

"Not long. A couple days or so. You just have to keep a close eye on him and make sure no more damage comes to his head."

He could see the nurse helping Joel into his clothes as another nurse held the excited puppy. when done Joel kept asking what state he was and if he was mean like Tex and when Joel, Ray and Michael got to the car Ray couldn't take the continuing questions.

"Alright Jo-Caboose. I am Agent Puerto Rico. This is Agent New Jersey. We were told to take care of you while the other Freelancers and Tucker were gone at the moment. Tucker put Junior in your care for the time being, alright?'

Joel was quiet for several moments before nodding and sat in the backseat with Junior. ray sat in the back with him to keep him safe.

For the care ride back to the office Joel didn't say anything for a long time. Than he spoke.

"You're really nice Agent Porter Potty. You're a lot nicer than Tex and a lot cuter than she is too."

Ray blushed and looked down in his lap, petting Junior. He could get used to Caboose Joel but, he missed his spastic Joel.

* * *

"Best friend Church!"

Burnie looked up from his office phone and turned and saw Joel run and jump in his lap. 

Joel what the hell-"

"Hey CHURCH, I can see CABOOSE found you."

"Agent Rico, this is my best friend church I told you about in the car."

Joel saw Junior run pass the door and Joel ran after him.

"Ray what the hell has come over Joel?"

"Joel hurt his head at the apartment and now he's stuck in Caboose mode. He has already called Lindsey, Geoff and Gus, Kimball, Simmons and Grif and They know the deal. I gotta go tell Ryan, Kerry, Matt and Shannon the deal."

And he ran off with Joel and Junior on his tail.

Burnie was going to have to keep this in mind the rest of the possible week.

* * *

For the last two days Ray had to keep watch over Joel and Junior all in one and that meant having him in Lets Plays because he had to keep an eye on him and he had to be there when he and Adam recorded a How To:. At the end of the day, Ray was tired and wished that what ever had happened to Joel wore off. He was face down on the bed when he heard Joel walk into the room.

"Ray, what happened?"

 Ray looked up from the bed and saw Joel in the doorway with Junior in one hand and his other hand on the top of his head.

"Joel?"

"Yeah, its me, what happened. I was taking a shower and I don't remember anything after I fell. What happened?"

"Ray ran out of the bed and bear hugged the older man as much as his shorter arms could reach.

"You will no longer shower without me, and not for the reasons you think. I gotta keep you from killing yourself or getting more dogs."

 Joel didn't understand Ray but, he wrapped his arm around the shorter man, and decided to drop the subject. Ray would tell him once its nothing but a funny story.


End file.
